


(Not Quite) Six Feet Under

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Pushing Daisies, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pushing Daisies Fusion, Always Female Tony Stark, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Temporary Character Death, except Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Pushing Daisies AU - Steve Rogers is a Piemaker who loves his job in his quiet town. Okay, on occasion, his best friend Bucky Barnes drags him in solving unsolvable homicide cases around town. Bringing back the dead temporarily to help catch their murderer is all in a day's work for Steve. Until he revives his childhood sweetheart Toni Stark, and can't bring himself to let her die again.





	

This is the story of Steve, the Piemaker.

A young Steve Rogers was 9 years, 29 weeks, 7 hours and 22 minutes old when he discovered his gift for the first time. His dog Lucky, was 3 years, 7 months and 19 minutes old…and not a minute older.

Lucky was not-so-lucky that day, and was run over by a truck in their small town of Couer-de-Couer. Steve ran over, wanting to hold his dog, and as soon as they touched, Lucky became lucky once more. Steve gasped as his dog came back to life, jumping around.

What Steve and Lucky did not anticipate, was exactly one minute later, a bird fell out of the sky, dead. Devastated by the death of the bluebird, Steve tried to touch it to bring it back to life, like Lucky was moments ago. As soon as Steve touched the bird, it shot up and chirped and Steve let out a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, when Steve reached out to touch it again, it flopped down motionless, never to move again.

No matter how many times Steve touched the bird again, it was definitely dead.

What Steve eventually worked out was this: first touch life, second touch dead and gone forever. And, if someone or something was brought back, if they weren't touched again in 90 seconds, someone (or something) else would take its place. 

As Steve grew up, he never really cared much for his 'gift', preferring to stick to safe and comforting pie making. _The Pie Hole_ was famous throughout town for having the freshest and most delicious fruit pies in all the county, and Steve was content with that.

It wasn't until after his best friend, Bucky, returned from the military that Steve ever considered really using his gift. 

* * *

   
James 'Bucky' Barnes was 18 years, 17 weeks, 12 hours and 4 minutes old when he left for the military. While he and Steve were best friends since they were in diapers, Steve and Bucky were always opposites. If Steve liked blue, Bucky liked red. Where Steve was quiet, Bucky was loud. However, no matter how different they were, they were always the best of friends.

So, when Steve told Bucky of his dream in opening a pie place, Bucky saved up and bought him his first mixer. When Bucky told Steve of wanting to sign up for the military, Steve ran drills with him at three in the morning. Even overseas, Bucky never failed to get jealous glares over his pastry filled care packages.

Bucky was 23 years, 31 weeks, 2 hours and 10 minutes old when he was finally sent home with a new prosthetic arm. It took months and months of physical and PTSD therapy before Bucky started to feel normal again. With Steve's help and encouragement, Bucky was able to open his own private detective's agency. It didn't take long for his skills as a private eye to become well known around town, and Bucky was slowly able to build up a good reputation.

Sometimes on the more difficult cases, Bucky would drag Steve out to help him to interview the 'victim' of crimes that were considered unsolvable by the usual police.

Bucky felt good about solving these crimes, helping out the victims and their families find some closure after the fact. The first time that they caught a murderer on a cold case was the first time in a long time, that Bucky felt like everything was going to be okay.

 

* * *

Today was a good day.

Bucky had just finished all of his open cases and actually had a rare free day. He was eating a slice of his favourite plum pie, with a cup of his favourite coffee relaxing with the morning paper. 

All in all, a perfect morning…until it wasn't.

Bucky's heart dropped as he turned the volume up on his small television set.

Brown familiar eyes stared back at him as _Natasha Antonia Stark_ laughed back at Bucky as the reported drone on about a _tragic death_. Bucky unclenched his fists as he took a shot from the flask in his drawer.

_Fuck, what am I going to tell Steve?_

* * *

 Natasha 'Toni' Stark was glowing the first time that Steve saw her.

The town buzzed for weeks as the infamous inventor 'Howard Stark' was going to be travelling through town. Whispers of 'boarding school expulsions' and a 'wild child' were everywhere, so Steve was wary at first when he heard that his neighbours Peggy and Angie would be taking in their niece.

_Be nice to her Steve. You know better than to believe the rumours in this town,_ his mother scolded gently. _You might surprise yourself and make a new friend._

Weeks passed as Steve forgot about his incoming new neighbour as the beginning of summer began to set in. Bucky and him had discovered an amazing hidden spot by the river and were spending hours exploring. It was only until Steve came home for dinner one day and saw the brand new car in the driveway next door, that Steve remembered.

Just before he was about to go to bed, Steve saw this green light fly past his window outside. _I must have imagined that,_ Steve thought, blinking as he stared out the window. The green light flew by again as Steve pried his window open, peeking down below.

A girl with wavy brown hair stood underneath, holding what looked like a remote control as the glowing green light swooped and weaved around her head. Flight googles were pushed back onto her forehead as she grinned up at him, waving to him in the soft light as Steve watched on in astonishment as she controlled FIRE-FLY to greet him.

Steve stared in wonder as he gently reached out to touch the glowing bug as it flew around his head. It circled his head a few times before soaring off into the night sky before landing back next to the girl on the grass below. She picked up the bot carefully, waving back at him before clambering up the drain pipe to the open window across from his room.

Natasha 'Toni' Stark was glowing the first time that Steve fell in love. 

* * *

Toni Stark was 12 years, 32 weeks, 4 hours and 29 minutes old when she successfully created her first ever FIRE-FLY bot. FIRE-FLY charged by the sun during the day, and glowed a brilliant green at night as it flew circles in the night sky. Toni preened as her first test run in the moonlight successfully worked.

_Take that Howard._

It had taken a while, but Toni was able to gather enough scraps from Howard's workshop to build all the parts she needed for her first bot. Although, it wasn't that difficult; Howard hardly ever looked up from his projects, and barely even remembered half the time that Toni existed.

Toni normally didn't mind; her mother had passed away in childbirth and she had Jarvis and his wife Ana who kept an eye on her most of the time. Howard Stark, genius inventor was always busy creating the next new thing and hardly had time for a child. There were only a few times in her life that Toni ever really hated Howard.

The first time, was when Toni was in kindergarten.  Toni was really excited that day since Howard had agreed to pick her up from school since Jarvis had an appointment that afternoon. Toni waited patiently with her teacher after the school bell rang and waited as the other kids filled out with their parents.

Two hours passed and Toni had never hated Howard more in her life. Her teacher glanced at her with pity, checking her watch every few minutes. After a few voicemails left by her teacher, Howard showed up two hours later. The teacher glared at him as Toni screamed and kicked him in the shin before stomping towards the car.

From then on, Jarvis was there promptly after school was finished for the rest of the time that Toni was at that school.

The second time, was when Toni had won first place in her school's science fair. She had spent weeks on her project, drawing out her poster meticulously as she built her small engine prototype. Parents stood proudly behind her classmates booths as the judges wandered throughout the exhibits. As Toni stood alone, hot blinding humiliation filled her as parents whispered about the poor dear.

Even as the judges awarded her the blue ribbon and trophy, Toni had never wanted to hide in a corner more. As she made her way off the stage back to her booth, Toni breathed a wide smile in relief as Jarvis was there giving her a hug and a quiet congratulations.

The third time was during her time at boarding school, when Tiberius Stone threw her care package from Jarvis out a third floor bathroom window. Toni sat smugly in the headmaster's office with Tiberius shivering next to her, still dripping from the lake that she threw his bag in before pushing him in afterwards.

Both of them sat there in silence as the headmaster spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Stone in his office. As Toni was handed a suspension while Tiberius got away with 'volunteer' work, she ran to her room and slammed the door shut. Eyes blurred with tears, searing anger and disappointment filled her as Howard once again had not shown up for her meeting.

When Howard finally told her that he was leaving her to stay with her aunts Peggy and Angie, Toni was resigned. While she was excited that she got to move in with her aunts… _it means that Jarvis will be leaving._

She cried as she hugged Jarvis tightly, stacks of stamps and envelopes packed away. England was his first retirement destination; he had a sister that he wanted to visit, but had promised to visit Toni once he returned.

As Toni gently placed FIRE-FLY on her dresser, she looked out her window. While the lights were out, she could see the outline of the glowing stars on the ceiling of the boy next door.

_Maybe moving here won't be so bad after all…_    
  


* * *

For Toni, that first summer that she had moved in with her aunts had been the best that she ever had.

A blueberry pie was thrust in Toni's face as she blinked. The boy next door stood on her doorstep, with another boy dark brown hair and a dark grey jacket behind him.

_Hello,_ the boy next door beamed, _I'm Steve, and this is Bucky, and we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us? We were thinking of heading down to the creek later on. Your glowing robot was super cool last night, and Bucky here didn't believe me when I told him about it._

Toni stared, unused to the _enthusiasm_ that Steve radiated while smiling at her bashfully. She eyed them suspiciously, slowly taking the pie outstretched in front of her. Steve was smiling so _widely_ at her, with Bucky looking on in curiosity behind him that Toni didn't have the heart to say no.

_It would be like kicking puppy out in the rain_ , thought Toni as she gestured them inside.

FIRE-FLY buzzed around happily as Steve guided him in the air. Bucky gaped and started asking her question after question about how she did it, and could she please show them how to build one because it's _so cool_ , and _Stevie stop hogging the robot._

Toni still couldn't believe what was going on when Steve and Bucky dragged her down to the creek to their secret treehouse. Days blurred by as Steve and Bucky showed her how to swing just right from the rope to get the perfect height to get the best splash in the water.

Toni built a collapsing ladder for the treehouse so Bucky wouldn't break his neck every time he almost slipped climbing up. Steve snuck out a large thermos of hot chocolate while Bucky brought them sandwiches as they huddled together under blankets to watch the stars at night.

It was the last day of summer when Toni entered the treehouse, gasping in amazement. Bucky and Steve were setting up a bright red and gold sleeping bag in between a blue and black one on the floor _. We brought you a sleeping bag_ , Steve said gleefully _. Bucky even found one in red and gold cause they're your favourite colours! Now you can stay with us overnight instead of going home!_

As Toni burst into tears, Steve and Bucky panicked, frantically asking what was wrong. Toni pulled them into a tight hug.

_I just can't believe we're actually friends._

Arms wrapped around her tightly. Steve and Bucky shared looks of astonishment. Toni mentioned before that she never really had many friends, but they didn't realize that she really meant it.

_Of course, you're our best friend Toni,_ Steve exclaimed.

_We wouldn't have brought you to our treehouse if you weren't,_ chimed Bucky, as he gently patted her back. Bucky vowed  to himself at that moment, that he would always look after Toni no matter what. Yes technically Toni was the same age as him, and so much smarter than he was.

_But, she is so much smaller than I am,_ Bucky nodded to himself, _technically that makes her like my little sister._

And Bucky always protected family.

The trio drifted off to sleep that night snuggled in their sleeping bags under the stars, with Toni in the middle smiling as she slept. 

* * *

Years passed, but the trio still remained inseparable. Bucky and Toni always managed to argue like cats and dogs, with Steve as the mediator. Steve and Bucky would get pulled out of trouble by Toni, sometimes by their ears. Seriously, she has a really strong grip.

Toni would spend hours tinkering away in her workshop, only to be dragged out by Steve and Bucky. When Steve came down with a fever, Bucky and Toni glared at every escape attempt escaping, forcing him back into his bed. Steve and Bucky always loved to tease Toni about _winning at all the science._ But, no matter how much they teased each other, Steve and Bucky always made it clear to everyone that **no one** could pick on Toni and get away with it.

No matter how many times Toni pleaded with Steve, he would always stubbornly insist that he was fine, even while Toni cleaned up cuts and bruises. _Don't worry Toni, this is nothing._

Bucky just grinned up at her as she pressed a pack of frozen peas to his split lip _. I'm fine doll, don't worry about me so much._ Thankfully, everyone seemed to leave Toni alone after what Bucky gleefully calls the 'Hammer incident'.

_I can't believe you kicked Justin Hammer so hard in the crotch that he fainted into the wall behind him. Toni,_ Bucky cackled, _You literally nailed Hammer to the wall._

Toni rolled her eyes, but smirked back up at Bucky. _Well, I learned from the best._

Steve tried to look disapproving, but Toni saw the look of pride in his eyes glinting back at her. Bucky just beamed at her wiping away fake tears _._ Toni snorted before punching him in the shoulder. Steve snickered as Bucky winced, rubbing his arm. He threw his arms around Steve and Toni as they left the school gates. 

* * *

Steve stared at the neon poster glaring back at him, students milling around him. The words _school dance_ taunted Steve as bold letters yelled on posters plastered all over the hallway. A group of girls giggled behind him as they watched him from around the corner. Steve sighed as he made his way to his locker.

Steve had finally hit his growth spurt this past summer, working part time at the local bakery. Both guys and girls gave him second looks as he walked down the hallway, a far cry from before when he was even shorter and smaller than Toni. He even was able to make the football team this year along with Bucky. _Even with his new body, when it came to this, he still felt like the smallest shrimp…_

"So, are you going to finally do it and actually ask her out?"

Steve whirled around as he saw Bucky leaning against the locker beside him, eyebrow raised. Steve turned a bright red, eyes darting around.

"Who would I ask?"

Bucky snorted. "Oh I don't know, maybe a short brunette girl, loves to build things with a name that happens to rhyme with lark?"

Steve paused. "While Clark is very attractive, I'm not actually interested in him in that way…"

"Very funny wise guy, you know exactly who I'm talking about."

Steve slumped leaning against the locker. "I don't think she actually wants to date me. Every time I ask her, it somehow gets turned into a date with you…"

Bucky blinked. "I'm sorry, what??"

Steve sighed glumly, "Every time I ask her, it somehow gets turned into a date **with you** …" 

* * *

" _Hey Steve, what's up Buttercup??"_

_Steve's heart was pounding in his chest as Toni smiled up at him. His hands were drenched in sweat as he clenched them in his sides. Toni looked at him curiously as her eyes narrowed in concern. Just as she opened her mouth, Steve blurted out his question._

_Did you want to go to dinner sometime this week? When you're free. I mean. If you're free. I mean-"_

_Toni brightened and Steve felt relief fill his chest._

" _Of course Steve! We haven't done dinner in such a long time! I'm sorry that I've been so busy, but me and Bruce have been trying forever to get this experiment to actually work!"_

_Toni peered back into the classroom over Steve's shoulder and started to make her way back._

" _I'm sorry Steve, I've got to get back. I'll call Bucky later, and we can set up a time to meet up!"_

  _Steve's protest died on his lips as Toni disappeared back into the lab._

* * *

"Okay to be fair, the three of us have dinner all the time. You're going to have to be more specific with her."

"I was!" 

* * *

" _Hey Toni, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me-"_

_Toni beamed back at Steve. "Of course I would love to!"_

_Toni grabbed Steve's hand and spun him around._

" _Reeds thinks that he will be winning the dance-a-thon, but no way will he ever win with you, me and Bucky as a team!"_

_Steve was still dizzy as Toni spun him around. But as he was about to correct her, he saw how Toni seemed to glow like she did the first time he saw her…_

_Steve smiled weakly. "Well of course we can't let him win"_

_Toni squealed, hugging Steve close. "We will KICK HIS ASS! Have I ever mentioned how you are my favourite?"_

_Bucky was approaching them from down the hall and Toni ran and jumped at him as Steve sighed once again._  

* * *

"Seriously man??? Why didn't you just say that you were actually asking her on a date that time?"

"Well she was so happy, and you know how much she wanted to beat Reeds…"

"True." Bucky smirked in glee. "Reeds almost looked like he was going to cry when we lapped the gym with the trophy...okay getting sidetracked here. You know how oblivious Toni can be, you just have to ask her straight up…"

Bucky paused before giving Steve a look as he yelled down the hallway.

"HEY TONI!"

Toni startled, waving goodbye to Jan as she made her way towards them.

"Hey you two, what's going-"

Bucky grabbed Toni before pushing her toward Steve. Toni stumbled, as Steve gripped her shoulders to steady her.

"Sorry did that hurt? Steve thought it might because he thinks you fell out of heaven. No? Then you must be a thief since you stole his heart." Bucky continued to drawl rolling his eyes, "Are we finally getting the picture here kids? Because I'm sick and tired of Stevie here walking around like a kicked puppy."

Steve and Toni gaped at him. Bucky only barely restraining his laughter as Steve's eyes widened slowly in horror. _Did he seriously use those cheesy lines? Oh God he did. I'm ruined. She's going to laugh at me. Maybe she won't understand this time…_

Toni turning slowly to face Steve.

"…is that right? All those times you were asking me-"

"Yeah. I uh- really like you Toni, and was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. Just me. No Bucky. I mean, not that I don’t like Bucky, but-"

Bucky groaned, smacking his forehead against a locker. "Painful. This so painful to watch."

Toni smiled at Steve shyly, "..I would like that actually. I would love to go to the dance with just you."

"Thank fuck! That only took a lifetime to happen. Now can we finally go for some fries? Both of you are buying."

Toni laughed. "Let's go then. Let me just say goodbye to Jan first and we can leave."

Steve whirled towards Bucky as Toni wandered away. "I can't believe that just worked. _How did that just work?"_

"Please Steve. Like I said, you just had to be direct."

Bucky led the way, grinning to himself as he peeked behind him. Steve had turned a bright red as Toni grabbed his hand and pulled him along. 

* * *

"Steeeeeve, I don't want to keep packing. Can't we just make out instead?"

Steve stared at his girlfriend unimpressed as he continued to tape up another box with the masking tape. "You've barely done any packing for the last three hours and we have to get this done for tomorrow."

Toni sighed as she picked up a shirt and threw it into the pile at her feet. "I know. I just don't want to leave so soon."

"Soon? All I remember hearing all summer is how MIT was going to be the _best thing ever. Science Steve, I'm going to actually get to SCIENCE._ "

Toni pouted as she climbed into Steve's lap, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know _that._ I'm just going to miss you."

Steve's eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around Toni in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you bug. But, I'm going to call you every week. And you'll be back for all the holidays, and Buck and I will come up and see you once spring break hits. Soon enough, it will be summer again, and you'll be back here in no time."

Steve grasped Toni's chin and gently kissed her. Toni grabbed the back of Steve's neck and deepened the kiss. Heat slowly built up until they finally let up for air several minutes later. Steve gently pushed her back to her pile of clothes. "Come on, finish that pile and then we can take it down to the car."

Toni snorted before climbing off Steve and wandering back towards her pile of clothes. They packed in a comfortable silence before they heard a giant slamming of the front door.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS. I'M WALKING UP THE STAIRS. YOU BETTER HAVE BEEN PACKING STEVE. I'VE BEEN WORKING MY ASS OFF DOWN HERE. I'M COMING UP NOW, DON'T SCAR MY SENSITIVE EYES FOR LIFE."

Bucky wandered into the room, his hand half covering his eyes. Bucky pouted as his hand slowly slid down, meeting the blank stares of Steve and Toni. Toni shoved a box into Bucky's chest as she rolled her eyes.

"Please Jamie, we all know that you have probably scarred our sensibilities many times over before you've seen me and Steve do anything."

Bucky grunted as the box hit his chest. "I know, you two are seriously like an old married couple. I don't get how you do it."

Steve stacked another box in Bucky's arms before picking up another one. "Would you honestly actually want to walk in us doing anything-"

"Nope. I get your point. Even picturing that gives me nightmares. Let's never ever talk about this ever again."

"Good idea." Toni pecked Bucky on the cheek before grabbing a laundry basket. "Let's this downstairs shall we?" 

* * *

Bucky gently grabbed the flowers from Steve's fidgeting hands as he placed them gently on the casket. Peggy and Angie had stood with them for a while after everyone else had left, but hugged them both tightly before heading home.

It was just the two of them left; the funeral director had given them a few moments for a final viewing. The man gave them sympathetic looks as he left the private viewing room.

"She looks like she's sleeping Buck."

Toni lay there in front of them, holding a bouquet of sunflowers. She wore a red and white floral dress, Steve's favourite on her. _I love how much he lights up when I wear it. Jamie, I feel like I'm the only woman in the entire world._

Bucky clasped Steve's shoulder, squeezing tightly. "Are you going to do your touchy thing? Say your goodbyes?"

Steve shrugged, eyes filled with despair as he down at his childhood sweetheart.

"I'll give you a minute alone Stevie. I'll be right outside if I need you."

Bucky closed the door behind him softly as Steve slowly approached the coffin. He clenched his hands tightly before whispering in her ears.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I can't bear losing you like this."

Steve bent over the casket, touching Toni's shoulder. Toni's eyes shot open as she sat up gasping. Steve looked on in relief as he quickly slipped on a pair of gloves.

"Steve?? What's going on? What is happening??"

"I'll explain, but we have to get out of here first. No matter what you can't touch me."

"What?"

"Please, I'll explain later, you're going to have to trust me"

Toni stared at him for a second, glancing at the casket she was currently sitting in before letting out a shaky breath.

"Okay. Now what?"

* * *

Bucky was leaning against the wall when he heard a hiss.

"Bucky! Bucky get over here quick!"

Steve had the door open a crack as he scanned the hallway for people. Bucky marched over, eyes drawn.

"What's wrong Stevie?"

"Get in here and close the door!"

Bucky closed the door quietly before turning around.

"What is-"

Bucky choked as Toni waved to him, standing outside the casket. Bucky blinked once, then twice before rushing forward crushing Toni in a tight hug.

"Oh fuck Stevie-"

"I know. We have to get her out of here without anyone seeing. I'll explain later."

Bucky's eyes widened. "You are really doing this then."

Steve nodded furiously, eyes wild. "Please Buck, I've got to do this. It's _Toni_."

Bucky sighed as nodded blearily. "What's the plan?" 

* * *

Steve and Bucky hid in the car, watching the funeral director lower the casket into the ground before layering the dirt overtop. As soon as the director drove away, Steve and Bucky rushed quickly with shovels as they dug Toni out. Closing the empty casket, the three of them replaced the dirt overtop before making their way back to Bucky's place.

The three of them sat around the kitchen table, mugs of coffee steaming as they quietly took sips.

Toni and Bucky stared at Steve. Toni cleared her throat, "Okay, now would be a good time for an explanation. Because no matter how I rationalize it, nothing today makes sense whatsoever."

Steve let out a long breath before he started to explain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that first part! Trying to capture that Pushing Daisies feel is much more difficult than I thought it would be - I'm going to diverge from the series itself, so we'll see how that goes! Please let me know what you think so far - your feedback helps me write!


End file.
